Yes
by Love2readaway
Summary: *SPOILER ALERT* Post-Watershed. If Beckett were to say 'yes'.


**A/N: I must inform that I am 100% spoiler-free. I know nothing at all about what's gonna happen in just a couple of days in the new season's premiere. But that doesn't mean that my wishes and my imagination don't like to play in my brain. A fangirl is allowed to dream, right?**

**I'd like to dedicate this short piece to two people. First, to Lebesgue, who —inadvertently— encouraged me to finish writing this story and share it with all of you. And second, I thank my little sister because, after proof-reading this to give me her opinion before I posted it, her first reaction was: "You must finish this! You can't end it this way! I want more!", which had me laughing, because she usually is really glad when she's done reading something I've 'forced' her to proof-read.**

**I apologize for any mistake you may stumble upon.**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Andrew W. Marlowe, though they have found their own way into my heart.**

* * *

Just minutes ago, Beckett came to the park to meet up with Castle, not knowing what was going to happen, not knowing what was awaiting her, unable to know for sure if, when she left, everything would have changed for her, for them both. She expected anything; she feared it all.

And then Castle started talking, speaking up his mind, expressing what he was feeling deep inside, and when Kate heard him utter the words "I want more, we both deserve more", a stone hit her heart at the realization that he was breaking up with her.

Clenching her jaw, she did everything she could to try and hide the tremor of her lip. She averted her gaze from him, wishing the tears wouldn't start flowing until he'd left, knowing that if she looked at his face, the floodgates would open to not close again.

Castle rose from the swing to leave. But then the situation changed with a drastic spin, because, suddenly he was down on one knee, ring in hand, proposing. To her. And reality dawned on Beckett. Castle wanted more, yes, with her. Castle deserved more, yes, from her. They both deserved more, yes, together.

She let her heart answer his question and now it's beating a thousand miles an hour, because Rick is taking her left hand —which, by the way, is trembling without permission— and he's sliding the diamond ring on her finger. She digs her teeth into her lower lip, watching as he places the white gold band on her, feeling all of a sudden impatient and excited and renewed and liberated and overwhelmed and thrilled and alive and tingly and, even though she will never admit it, she feels over the moon. For a moment, she seriously considers the possibility that she might burst into a cosmic explosion, and all because of the whirlwind of emotions that have invaded her body and are revolutionizing her entire being.

Once the ring is cradled at the base of her finger, their gazes meet and they exchange an incredulous smile. A couple of seconds later, Beckett's eyes glide down and settle on Castle's lips. Her smile melts and she comes up to him, pressing herself flush against him, catching his mouth with desperate craving. He groans in surprise but answers immediately, equally eager and feral, wrapping his arms firmly around her waist. Hers contract tighter around his neck, constricting him, making it difficult for them to breathe. All she desires is to get as close as possible, not wanting a single inch between them.

When Castle's tongue strokes over the roof of her mouth, Kate moans, rather loudly, a keen and deep sound trapped in her throat. She's losing dangerously fast all control of decency, propriety and composure, but she simply cannot stop. And by the way Rick is kissing and touching her, he can't either. Just as she's beginning to feel a pressure growing firmly against her thigh, the blow of a car horn cuts through the air and the screech of tires on asphalt echoes across the park. The loud noises snap them both out of their ardent reverie just in time to make them realize they have been very close of getting carried away, way too far, in a very public place.

Beckett looks up at him. His blue eyes are on fire. _Oh god, Castle_, she thinks, still feeling the solid pressure between their bodies, squeezed close together. She doesn't need to drop her gaze to know exactly what's going on down there, inside his pants. They need to go somewhere more private. Now.

"Your place is closer," she breathes out. Grabbing his arm, she starts dragging him toward her car, trotting at a swift pace across the park.

The short drive to the loft seems eternal. Castle's eyes are like burning irons on the side of her face, causing her blood to boil under her skin. She tries to keep her breathing even, her hands steady and firm on the wheel, and her eyes locked straight ahead, focused on driving. But her breathing accelerates at the same rate that Castle's hand slides up her thigh. Her hands feel restless, her fingers aching to tangle in his hair. And her eyes wander down to the left every three seconds to look at the ring on her hand. There is a moment, when a sunray reflects on the diamonds and its light refracts into a tiny rainbow, that her attention gets completely captured by the colorful sparkle. She gets distracted for that brief moment and when she lifts her gaze back up, she has to hit the brake with both feet to prevent from crashing into the rear bumper of the car right in front. The jerk sends both of them forward and then they are yanked back into their seats by the safety belts. Thinking it has been his fault, Castle removes his hand from the inside of her thigh.

Stepping into Castle's building, they rush across the lobby, hand in hand, flying past the doorman without saying so much as a hello over their shoulders, and then getting straight into the elevator. As soon as the doors close, they're already launching themselves onto each other, tangling together, and they start bouncing from wall to wall like a rubber ball. One second, her back is pressed up against the flat surface; the next, she's pushing Castle into the opposite wall. The temperature rises as fast as the elevator. She drags his jacket off his shoulders, hearing it land softly on the floor at their feet, and then she tugs at the tail of his blue shirt, pulling it out from inside his pants. But then she goes no further; instead, she fights with all her might against the strong and overwhelming urge of undressing him completely and having him right here, in the elevator car. Because this is a nice building, with nice people. She just needs to restrain herself for one more minute, and then…

"Mmm…" a whimpery moan leaves her mouth when Castle puts his hands on her rear, lifting her body a few inches off the floor, seeking and finding that friction where they both need it most, sending a shiver down her spine. He releases a low, deep groan of pleasure that rumbles inside his chest. "God, Castle…" she sighs into his mouth.

Kate clutches at his shoulders, her fingers curling into claws, her nails digging into the skin of his arms through the fabric of his shirt, struggling to get closer, much closer, wanting to crawl underneath his skin; having him crawl under hers.

A _ding_ sounds in the elevator and the doors slide open.

"We're here," Kate gasps, but Castle doesn't seem to hear. He's too occupied, working his mouth down the column of her throat, assaulting her collarbone.

She manages to slip a hand down the front pocket of his pants, grazing very near the bulge there, and he utters another groan and sets her back on the floor. Her fingers touch something metallic and she fishes the keys out of the pocket. She then slides down the wall and ducks her way under Castle's arm and out of the elevator.

Releasing a frustrated grunt, he swoops down to pick up his jacket from the floor and follows her. Kate is leaning against the wall, next to the loft's door, spinning the key chain around her finger and waiting with a tempting smile on her lips. He snatches de keys from her hands and turns to the door. She immediately presses herself up against his back while his trembling fingers search the right key. She pushes forward, squeezing him between her body and the front door, making the task of fitting the key into the lock much more complicated for the writer. She's distracting him, too, kissing his neck, circling his waist with her arms, and lowering a hand down his front to run a nail along the zipper of his pants. She immediately feels his knees buckle at the teasing, meandering course of her hand, and she chuckles against the skin of his nape. After a couple of failed attempts, Castle succeeds in opening the door and they stumble inside only to stop short two steps after, encountering themselves face to face with the writer's daughter.

"Alexis!" Castle exhales. His instant reaction is to cover up his arousal from his daughter with his jacket. Kate stays a step behind him, standing half-shielded behind his body, her left hand wrapped around his elbow.

"Hi, dad. Kate," Alexis says with a soft smile.

"What… What are you doing here, pumpkin?"

"Well, I just came to…" her voice suddenly trails off, her eyes wandering over them intently, noticing their appearances.

Beckett knows exactly what she's seeing, there is no denying the obvious, because both she and Castle are breathing heavily; plus, Kate thinks, her cheeks must be slightly flushed, and both their swollen lips clearly state they just had a rough make out session.

The redhead's brows furrow slightly into an indescribable expression. "You two look a bit—"

"Well, you see…." Castle cuts her off, speaking very fast, stumbling with his own words. "We just— I just propos— I asked Kate— ¡We're engaged!"

Alexis' jaw drops in astonished surprise. Her eyes, now wide open, quickly go down and find the engagement ring on Beckett's hand. The detective fears the worst, but then a smile starts to show itself at the corners of Alexis' mouth, and it looks like she's about to take a step forward to hug them, when Castle speaks again.

"Honey, I am really glad to see you, and it's not that I don't want you here. But maybe you could come back in a couple of hours, 'cause, you see, we're really in need of _celebrating _right now."

"Castle!"

"Dad!" Alexis pulls a sour face and her whole body shakes involuntarily with an exaggerated shiver. "Oh, my _god_!" Beckett has never seen a smile vanish so fast from someone's mouth before like Alexis' did just now. The girl's expression turns into a disgusted grimace, totally and completely repulsed, and her cheeks redden almost as bright as her hair. "That is so _gross_!" She immediately looks at Beckett, both apologetic and a bit embarrassed. "Kate, I don't mean that you—but, ugh!" Her frame shudders again, and she turns away from them.

Then she can't get out of there fast enough, fetching her purse from the couch in a second and hurrying back to the front door, not even daring to cast a glance in their direction when she runs past them on her way out.

As soon as the door closes behind the girl, Kate turns to the writer, dumbfounded. "Castle! That was really rude! How could you do this to—"

His mouth is suddenly on hers, kissing her in an erotic way, very effectively silencing her. Then, he pulls back just as fast, and says, breathless, "You were saying?"

The heat is back.

"Nothing," she answers and pushes him fiercely into the bedroom.

* * *

**I'm letting your imagination figure out how this ends. I'm sure it won't be that hard.**

**If you leave a review, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention anything about the new season's premiere. Like I said before, I am 100% spoiler-free and would like to continue that way. Thank you very much!**


End file.
